Home Alone 2: Lost in New York
About After snarky youth Kevin McCallister (Macaulay Culkin) loses track of his father at the airport, he mistakenly gets on a plane headed for New York City -- while the rest of the McCallisters fly to Florida. Now alone in the Big Apple, Kevin cons his way into a room at the Plaza Hotel and begins his usual antics. But when Kevin discovers that the Sticky Bandits (Joe Pesci, Daniel Stern) are on the loose, he struggles to stop them from robbing an elderly man's toy store just before Christmas. Production While the movie was being produced Macaulay Culkin got paided 4.5 million for Playing the role in Home alone Release Before the movie has been released Home alone 2 has a Game BY THQ for sega and Nintendo and the Super Nintendo Backoffice Home alone 2 has made a Budget of $31.1 million from 2,222 theaters, averaging $14,008 per site Music Cast ** Macaulay Culkin as Kevin McCallister, the main character. ** Joe Pesci as Harry Lyme, a member of the Wet/Sticky Bandits. ** Daniel Stern as Marv Murchins, a member of the Wet/Sticky Bandits. ** Catherine O'Hara as Kate McCallister, Kevin's mother. ** John Heard as Peter McCallister, Kevin's father. ** Devin Ratray as Buzz McCallister, Kevin's oldest brother who often gets him into trouble. ** Hillary Wolf as Megan McCallister, Kevin's oldest sister. ** Maureen Elisabeth Shay as Linnie McCallister, Kevin's older sister. She was previously portrayed by Angela Goethals in the first film. ** Michael C. Maronna as Jeff McCallister, Kevin's older brother. ** Gerry Bamman as Frank McCallister, Kevin's uncle and Peter's older brother. ** Terrie Snell as Leslie McCallister, Kevin's aunt. ** Jedidiah Cohen as Rod McCallister, Kevin's older cousin and the older son of Frank and Leslie. ** Kieran Culkin as Fuller McCallister, Kevin's youngest cousin and the younger son of Frank and Leslie. ** Senta Moses as Tracy McCallister, Kevin's older cousin and the eldest daughter of Frank and Leslie. ** Daiana Campeanu as Sondra McCallister, Kevin's older cousin and the second daughter of Frank and Leslie. ** Anna Slotky as Brooke McCallister, Kevin's younger cousin and the youngest daughter of Frank and Leslie. ** Brenda Fricker as the Pigeon Lady, an unnamed woman who lives in Central Park. ** Tim Curry as Mr. Hector, the concierge at the Plaza Hotel who is suspicious of Kevin. ** Eddie Bracken as Mr. .F. Duncan, the proprietor of Duncan's Toy Chest. ** Rob Schneider as Cedric, the bellhop at the Plaza Hotel. ** Dana Ivey as Hester Stone, the desk clerk at the Plaza Hotel. ** Fred Krause as Officer Cliff, the police officer at the Plaza Hotel. ** James Cole as a security guard at the Plaza Hotel. ** Ralph Foody as Johnny, a gangster from the fictional film Angels with Even Filthier Souls, a sequel to Angels with Filthy Souls from the previous film. ** Clare Hoak as Carlotta, Johnny's girlfriend from the fictional film Angels with Even Filthier Souls, a sequel to Angels with Filthy Souls from the previous film. ** Rip Taylor, Jaye P. Morgan, and Jimmie Walker as themselves, they appear on a game show that Kevin watches. ** Ally Sheedy as New York ticket agent. ** Chris Columbus as Duncan's Toy Chest patron. ** Donald Trump as himself, he makes a cameo where he directs Kevin to the Plaza Hotel's lobby. Trump was the owner of the Plaza Hotel at the time. ** Leigh Zimmerman as Fashion Model. ** Steve Sivak as Chorus Director. ** Rod Sell as Officer Bennett.